


The XZ Problem

by jarethsmoon, Ultimate_Fandom_Queen



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 10:32:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarethsmoon/pseuds/jarethsmoon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_Fandom_Queen/pseuds/Ultimate_Fandom_Queen
Summary: It's the end of the Twentieth Century and organ failure is at an all time high. Except for one branch of humanity. The Mutants. Geneco declares a secret war on mutants, even developing Zydrate, which can knockout a mutant's powers as well as be an anesthesia for humans. In this world, a mutant known as Chronos tries to free her best friend from Geneco's clutches.





	

The Geneco Opera was in full swing. There was merryment of all kinds, booze, sex, drugs and of course earplugs. Since Blind Mag's death, Miss Amber Sweet took over singing. Let's just say that skin colored earplugs were a very useful and profitable black market invention.

Climbing Geneco Tower was a figure in black. Brown eyes with flecks of gold scanned the Tower above the figure's head. Only five feet above the figure was an air vent, the figure's way in.

The figure arrives above the vent. "I'm glad to see the gloves are working." The deep voice of Beast said. "Yeah. They work like." The word punctuated with the vent being kicked in. "...a charm." The figure said, a voice like church bells. The figure, obviously a woman, swings herself into the vent and begins crawling. "How far?" She heard nothing. "Beast?" Nothing, then she tapped the earpiece and received static. "Anti-frequency jammer headset, my ass."

She was so glad she had looked over and grabbed the Geneco Tower blueprints before she left. She got to the end of the vent and, after kicking out the vent, got out. She went left and walked to the elevator. She got in. She shrugged off her bookbag and pulled out a small hand-held computer. She tapped the screws that held the keypad and they unscrewed themselves in an odd way. She caught the screws and hooked the computer up to the wires. She typed in the floor she wanted to go to and after a bit of hacking, the elevator moved.

She unhooked the computer and used her mutation to fix the keypad. She had a triumphant smirk. The doors opened and she went inside the office. She sat down at the computer, and hacked into it, desperately searching for Rogue's whereabouts. The screen went black and the lights turned on. "Oh Shit." She said, as security entered the office.

**Author's Note:**

> *jarethsmoon* This is the first Chapter of an idea that Ultimate_Fandom_Queen and I had over the summer and it's finally happening. Reviews and Kudos are appreciated.


End file.
